Blinded By Blood
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: A childhood friend's story of her relationship with the serial killer, Kurogasa, AKA Udo Jine. JineOC Rating may change! REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF KUROGASA! Chapter 15 is up! Slight Lemon in chapter 4.
1. Opening Statement

Hello all my readers. If you are reading this, then I have some information for you. This was my all time favorite story to write. Therefore, I have ultimately decided to rewrite it on the profile JumpingPantsSauce. If you would like to keep up with it, I would be more than happy for my readers to, well, read. =^-^= Fair warning though, the last names of the Kitagawa-Joneses are going to change some, due to an interesting personal situation…And the plot is going to be slightly different too. Hope you read it. =P Thanks so much! – Artist formerly known as Starlite-Destiny.


	2. The Girl With Steel Blue Eyes

Chapter 1: The Girl With Steel Blue Eyes  
  
Starlite: I don't own RK or it's characters but I do own Risako and anyone else you wouldn't see in the actual series. Thanks to all my supporting friends who are there for me even when my fics suck.  
  
Jine: You have friends? Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!  
  
Starlite: As if you do?  
  
Jine: ....  
  
Starlite: That's what I thought! (Glomps Jine) I luv you anyway!  
  
Jine: Crazy bitch...  
  
..............................................  
  
As the morning light entered her large room, Risako awoke the same way she did every morning. She would get up, put on her kimono, brush her hair, eat a little breakfast and go to school. She hated school. Everyday was the same. She had no friends and all the girls picked on her. She was a good student, she was very pretty, and easy to get along with, but she had one flaw. Her eyes. All the children her age had brown eyes, but her's were the color of new steel, and the other children knew exactly why this was so. She was not completely Japanese. Her father was an American that had come over to Japan on a boat and that is where he met her mother. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, the same eyes as her. All the boys thought she was beautiful, but they wouldn't hang around with her because of the girls. They were jealous. They weren't as pretty, smart, or agreeable as her and they hated her for it. Their young age didn't help matters much either, twelve is a very transitional phase.  
  
This particular day was very bad. They had stolen her lunch, called her all sorts of cruel names and now they were physically picking on her.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone! I never did anything to you!" she yelled as they tugged at her hair and clothes.  
  
"Come on Kitagawa, you know we are just havin' a little fun!"  
  
"Have fun somewhere else!" she cried.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out. I'm the only one who doesn't pick on her."  
  
"Oh, it's just Jine. He doesn't have any friends either." said a young girl  
  
Before the girl could finish her sentence all the boys had been beaten up and the girls shoved away. The other boy was helping Risako up and kicking dirt at the other boys (A/N: Not at the same time, dumbasses!)  
  
"I told you to leave her alone!" he yelled. Shortly after this everybody left.  
  
"Thank you very much for saving me. My name is Kitagawa Risako. What is yours?"  
  
"Udo Jine..."  
  
"Ah. Please let me treat you to dinner. My family owns a good restaurant and would be pleased that someone was nice to me. Please accept."  
  
"Why not. I guess don't have anything else to do."  
  
.................................................  
  
-----Walking to her family's restaurant-----  
  
"You seem quiet. Do kids at school pick on you?"  
  
"You would know if you paid attention! Of course they do! I'd bet if we weren't there they'd explode because they wouldn't have anyone to pick on!"  
  
"I guess I try not to pay attention to what the other kids say. I wish they weren't so cruel."  
  
"Why are you being so nice? Nobody's ever been nice to me like this before."  
  
"It's because nobody's nice to either of us. I would be kind to them if they would let me talk."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Why do they pick on you?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess 'cause I'm not outgoing like everyone else." (A/N: REMEMBER, he is twelve. He will be his laughing, outgoing, confident self later.)  
  
"Oh look! Here we are!" she exclaimed as they neared the restaurant. It looked very expensive and only the wealthier citizens were going in.  
  
"Are you sure this will be ok?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, my brothers and sisters bring their friends here all the time, why would they not let me bring my friend?"  
  
"I'm your friend?"  
  
"Yeah. You helped me so that makes you my friend and since you are my only friend that makes you my best friend too!" she smiled.  
  
"I guess you are my best friend then too." he faked a smile.  
  
"Daddy! I need a small pot of sukiyaki please! My friend and I are hungry." she yelled to her father in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, honey. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Shortly after that a tall man with golden hair and blue eyes entered the room carefully carrying the sukiyaki. She definitely had her father's eyes.  
  
"Hello. I'm Anthony Jones, Risako's father. What might your name be?" he asked as he looked down at the dark-haired boy.(A/N: Friends of Starlite, does her father's name sound familiar? If you don't know me personally, pretend you didn't read this)  
  
"Udo Jine. I helped your daughter with some bullies."  
  
"Ah. Thank you. You are welcome to anything here at anytime. Help yourself."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jine bowed.  
  
...........................................  
  
After eating, Jine and Risako said their goodbyes and went home. Being wealthy, Risako didn't have a problem with doing this, but Jine had very little money and his father was a drunk, a very troubled home.  
  
...........................................  
  
-----At Jine's house-----  
  
It was a small house with very few windows and only one door. As he walked in, his large family was gathered around their dinner table eating a dinner that consisted solely of a small amount of rice and a piece of fish.  
  
"Jine-san, are you hungry?" his mother whispered.  
  
"No Okaa-san. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure, boy?" his father said  
  
"Yes Otou-san."  
  
"But you haven't eaten since yesterday. How could you not be hungry?" his mother worried.  
  
"I met a nice girl and she gave me something to eat."  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to mooch off of people!!! You know how I hate that!" his father slurred obviously drunk.  
  
Jine flinched. He knew what was coming to him for disobeying his father.  
  
.  
-----The next day at school-----  
  
Risako was waiting for Jine to come to school. He was already late and she didn't want to ruin her good record so she went on to class. Hours went by and Jine still never showed up. Although he hated school, it wasn't like him to cut class. Finally school was let out and waiting for Risako in the schoolyard was Jine. She was happy to see him but when she got closer to him she saw that he had a black eye and a deep scratch on his face. She thought she was going to cry seeing him like this.  
  
"Jine! What happened?! How did you get hurt?! Please tell me!" she cried.  
  
"My dad got mad at me for taking hand-outs. He beat me for it."  
  
"That's awful! Isn't there something you can do?!"  
  
"Not really. I've had to live like this most of my life."  
  
"Come with me." she said as she took him by the hand and started to lead him. She led him over underneath a cherry tree and opened the bag she had been carrying. It had lots of different things in it, but mainly medicine. She rubbed an ointment on his cut and put a bandage over it.  
  
"There. I guess there isn't much I can do about your eye, but I'm sure it will heal on it's own." she smiled as she grabbed him by the arm and leaned on him.  
  
"What do you see in me? Why do you like me?"  
  
"I guess 'cause I'm such a nurturing person and other people won't let me around them. I need someone to take care of and I think you are the perfect person to take care of!" she laughed.  
  
"I guess I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not. This might not be too bad." he laughed.  
  
"Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen you smile. You have a nice smile."  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." he blushed, he wasn't used to so much attention.  
  
"I'm not kidding! You really do."  
  
Although they were an unlikely couple, anyone with eyes could tell that they were going to be inseperable.  
  
..........................................  
  
Starlite: ARGH!!! I hate this! Jine is too nice and quiet, but I tried my best to make him sound at least similar to the Jine we all know and love. (twitch) I can't wait till he's older!  
  
Jine: .....  
  
Starlite: Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Flames will be used to warm my cold and lonely soul. 


	3. Stay the Same

Chapter 2: Stay the Same  
  
Starlite: Yay! Jine won't be so dull in this chapter!!! He still won't be the same Jine we know, but something a little closer than the silent little boy.  
  
Risako: Don't forget the disclaimer!  
  
Starlite: Oh yeah! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Jine, but I do own Risako and the other people you don't see in the anime or manga. (snicker)  
  
.........................................  
  
-----Three years later-----  
  
Jine was happily sitting under a tree trying to take a nap. Calm spring days were good for such things. But just as he was about to drift off, he was interrupted....  
  
"JINE-KUN!!! Guess what!" yelled a very excited Risako as she leapt into his arms.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"Today's my 15th birthday! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Oh! Happy 15th birthday, Risa-chan." he smiled "I guess I don't have a present for you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. My parents ran out of presents for me years ago. Just being here with me and keeping me company is good enough." she smiled as she hugged him a little tighter.  
  
"Never mind. I have a better idea! I see that you are dressed quite nicely and since this is just about as fancy as it gets for me...Lets go to the Hanami festival." (A/N: for those not familiar w/ Japanese culture it's a cherry blossom viewing festival.)  
  
"Really?! That would be great! I love festivals! My parents won't be home anyway. They went to the mainland to pick up my oldest brother." she said with a child-like inflection in her voice. Jine just kind of rolled his eye's and grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"What are you waiting for then? Lets go!" he commanded in a loving way.  
  
.....................................  
  
-----At the Hanami festival-----  
  
"This is so wonderful! I wish it was always cherry blossom time."  
  
"Yeah, but you couldn't look forward to it if it was constantly here. Besides, all the noise and things would be irritating after a while."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"(sigh) Women never think about such things..."  
  
"Ummm, Jine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you buy me some yakitori?" (A/N: Yakitori = Japanese Grilled Chicken.)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She watched as he walked up to the vendor and paid for the food. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever. He looked very...bored.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jine?" she asked, happily chewing on the stick of chicken.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you....bored?"  
  
"A little. Excitement suits me so much better. This is too quiet for me, but it's your birthday."  
  
"Oh..." she hesitated, "Jine?"  
  
"What now woman!? I mean, yes?"  
  
"Will you eat the rest of this? I'm not that (cough) hungry."  
  
"Are you alright?" he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a little chilly out today."  
  
"Ah. Is that what they call it now?" he smirked. "I think you have a cold."  
  
"I do not!" she said defensively.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Hey! You two! Are you lovers?" a strange man yelled.  
  
Risako blushed.  
  
"Yes." Jine answered. Risako turned more red.  
  
"I'm from the newspaper and I am taking pictures of folks who are enjoying the festival. If you could kindly give me your names and go stand by that row of cherry trees."  
  
"Kitagawa Risako and Udo Jine." he again answered for both of them as they went to stand by the blooming sakura.  
  
"Now I want you to kiss."  
  
Risako's face was now as scarlet as it could possibly turn. Jine just smiled. He said excitement was more his style but this was ridiculous. Then he put a hand on her crimson cheek and said,  
  
"Come on now, Risa-chan. Let's not disappoint the man."  
  
She simply nodded and smiled. She had to stand on her tip-toes, he was a great deal taller than her and that complicated things a bit especially when it came to kissing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their lips together. As soon as she heard the camera flash and the man leave, Risako stumbled to her knees.  
  
"Are you (snicker) alright?" Jine said, trying his best to hold back a laugh and a rude remark or two.  
  
"Yeah. I jut got a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
"You need to see a doctor. That's what it is."  
  
"No! I told you I'm fine!" she again defended.  
  
"Fine bitch! It's your funeral!"  
  
"Jine...That's you're second outburst in the last hour. Maybe you're the one who is ill. You never act like this."  
  
"It's just that I have no place to vent my anger anymore. Fighting used to keep me calm, but it just doesn't do the job anymore. I can't vent at home and I guess I'm so comfortable around you that I tried to vent on you without even thinking about it."  
  
"Come here." she said as she grabbed him by the hand.  
  
"(sigh) Yes?"  
  
"I don't care if you vent on me, as long as I know that you are talking nonsense as usual. You don't have to worry about bothering me, all you have to do is stay the same and I will be satisfied. " she smiled.  
  
"That's good to know." he laughed.  
  
"Come on. I wanna do something." she said as she was leading him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
........................................  
  
She stopped in a small thicket of trees. The cherry blossoms were just starting to fall and she sat down.  
  
"I used to come here all the time when I was little. I always thought that this was where angels lived. You see, the blossoms fall early here so it puts all the other hanami areas to shame and I'm the only person who knows about it." she smiled "Please sit here with me."  
  
"Alright. Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Nope. What I really want is for you to kiss me again. That is if it's not problem to you, of course."  
  
"No. No trouble at all. That's why you wanted to sit down then, right?"  
  
"Yes. I can't help it that you're tall."  
  
He noticed that even after all the newspaper foolishness was over, she was still blushing. He shook the thought out of his head and again put his hands on her face. Her face was warm, too warm. She had a fever and really didn't look healthy at all, but even if what she had was deathly contagious he would fulfill her one birthday wish. This time she pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds he put one hand on the back of her head and shoved her down with the other. As things were getting much more exciting, Jine put his free hand on her stomach and was shocked at what he found.  
  
She was thin. Very, very thin. He could feel her ribs through her kimono. All the other stuff made him think that she was ill, but this was out of hand.  
  
"You aren't sick! Risa-chan, you're dying! I can't believe you lied like that! You have to go to the doctor now!! That's not a suggestion that's an order!" he yelled.  
  
When he looked back at her she smiled weakly and started coughing again. This time she would cough and then gasp for air like she couldn't breathe. Soon she collapsed on the ground. He ran over to her side and tried to get her to regain consciousness, but nothing worked. Then as he was about to pick her up, he decided to check and make sure nothing was blocking her windpipe. As he opened her mouth, blood splashed out. He knew he couldn't hesitate any longer, she had to be at a doctor soon. He picked her up and took off running to the nearest hospital.  
  
...................................  
  
-----At the nearest hospital-----  
  
He didn't have to wait long to get her to a doctor. Most people didn't get sick that often at that time of year for some reason. The doctor examined her and then said,  
  
"What are the symptoms?"  
  
"Coughinghighfevergaspingforbreathandlackofconsciousness!" he stammered.  
  
"Slower boy! I can't help her if I can't understand you!"  
  
"Coughing, high fever, gasping for breath, and lack of consciousness!" he yelled semi-calmly.  
  
"Ah. All symptoms of pneumonia. Indeed, the girl has a terrible case of pneumonia."  
  
"Don't just stand there! Do something about it bastard!" Jine yelled losing his short temper for the hundredth time that evening.  
  
"I can't. She is a minor and until I get her parent's consent I cannot lay a finger on her."  
  
"What?! But her parents are at the mainland!"  
  
"Well, then I feel sorry for that girl."  
  
.............................................  
  
Starlite: Hullo. I like this chapter better than I did the last one, but then of course the last one wasn't good at all. There was a lot of hand grabbing in this chapter. I have to go back to school tomorrow! (cries) Nooooo!!! Alas, where has our beautiful summer gone? (sigh) Anyway, REVIEW OR I WILL UNLEASH THE FURY OF JINE ON YOU!!!! UHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	4. The Promise

Chapter 3: The Promise

Starlite: Wow! I'm at chapter 3 already! I feel special! But I would feel a little more special if someone would review! (cries) Anyway, I don't own RuroKen or Jine, but I do own Risako and any other person you don't see in the anime or manga.

Jine couldn't believe what he was hearing. That damn doctor was going to let her die, without even trying to help her! He couldn't take it any longer, so he turned around and found the longest, sharpest object he could find and pointed it at the doctor's throat.

"Listen, her parents are on the mainland. I was left in charge to take care of her. If the Kitagawa's come home to find that their wonderful daughter died because a bastard doctor wouldn't help, I think they might be a little angry. And I don't think it's wise to upset one of the wealthiest families in this town by killing their daughter. And you've already put me in a bad mood, so lemme make you a deal...If you don't get off your lazy ass and help, I might have to shove this thing through your windpipe." Jine smirked.

"Calm down boy! You don't want to do something that you might regret."

"I have no regrets! If you try to help her I won't kill you, but otherwise I might have to do something drastic." he laughed.

"Don't worry! I'll help her! Just stay calm!"

"Alright then. That's better. Now we have no problems."

After giving her a shot and checking her lungs, the doctor called it quits for the time being.

"If you would have waited any longer she would have suffocated. It's a good thing you got her here on time. She's not out of the woods yet and still may die, but I did all I can do for now."

"Thank you for seeing things my way, Doc. Heh."

"Yes, but she will have to stay the night here to be sure she doesn't black out again."

"Ok. I'll stay too."

"Great..."

-----The next evening-----

Jine was asleep on a bench in the hallway of the hospital. He had slept all night and all day. The doctor and nurses wouldn't let him sleep in the same room as Risako and so that's where he ended up. He didn't care as long as he was somewhere near her. He was woken up by the sound of numerous nurses running franticly to Risako's room.

"What's goin' on? Why the rush?" he yawned.

"The doctor said it was an emergency! He said to get there immediately!"

"WHAT!? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?!?!?!" he yelled.

"I guess or he wouldn't want us to get there so quickly."

When he got into her room, he saw all kinds of nurses and doctors standing around her bed. When he got closer he saw that she was sitting up with a huge bowl of food on her lap, all the doctors were sweat dropping.

"It's the most miraculous recovery I've EVER seen...she looked like she was going to die yesterday and now she's eaten all the food here and a lot from somewhere else. She's still coughing, but her appetite has returned.

"Jine-kun! Good evening! All the doctors are really nice here!" she smiled.

"Ummm, are you feeling alright?" Jine said, also sweat dropping.

"Sorta, I'm hungry and my cough is still pretty bad, but overall I feel great!"

"You're still hungry!?" the doctors glared.

"Yup! I could eat a horse!" she giggled.

"I guess you're making up for all the weight you lost, but if you keep on eating all this fattening hospital food you'll **_look _**like a horse."

"I guess you're right. Tee hee! Anyway, when can I go home?"

"As soon as you stop coughing up blood and pay me." the main doctor said bluntly.

"Oh yeah! Mom and Dad should be home in a few days, but it looks like I'll have to stay that long anyway."

"Actually, Mom got sick and they had to pick up our brother and leave without the vacation they were planning on taking. They got home last night." said a woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi, Ann-chan. I didn't see you come in." (A/N: They are half American, her sister took an American name.)

"I see you're actually pregnant this time. What does Mommy and Daddy have to say about their rebel daughter? The one that has been pregnant three time since she was twelve." smirked Jine.

"Shut up, Jine! It wasn't twelve! It was fifteen and this is the only child I have carried to full term! Besides," she grinned, "Mommy and Daddy have been talking about their other rebel daughter. The one that got caught going out yesterday when Mom and Dad strictly said not to leave the house. Not to mention the fact that they found out because there is a picture of you and Jine in today's newspaper. I thought Dad was going to start shooting flames through his nostrils. They should be here any minute..."

"Damn! I forgot about the newspaper! Damn that camera guy!" she snorted.

"Ummm, Risako I don't think that disobeying your parents is something you can blame on the camera guy." a tall blonde man came from behind the door followed by another tall blonde man, a dark haired woman carrying a young child, and another younger child. The young child that the woman was carrying squirmed out of her arms and ran up to Jine and grabbed his leg.

"DADDY! I miss you!" the young girl cooed.

"Hello, Andi...I hope this doesn't make you jealous, Risa-chan.

"Dad! What are you doing here?! Ummm! I can explain!" Risako said franticly, ignoring Jine.

"No need to. I know exactly what happened. I don't mind about the newspaper, as you can tell your sister has been interested in men for a long time...(glares at his round daughter) What I do mind is that you disobeyed us..."

"Listen! Don't treat me like a little kid! I can go out when I want to, I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Yes, but now look at you. You knew you were sick, and yet you went out anyway." her mother added.

"Please Ma'am, Sir. She has pneumonia and is very ill. You shouldn't stress her like this."

"Indeed. Sir, can we pick her up tomorrow. She has some things that she needs to talk with us about and I think we can take care of her from this point."

"Yes, bring the payment tomorrow and you can have her. I'll give you her antibiotic."

"Thank you."

"No! Thank you! That girl has depleted this area of about ten different foods in about half an hour. I've seen sumo wrestlers who couldn't out eat her!"

"Heh. She always has had an appetite." her father grinned. The doctor left the room.

"Jine, you can go home now. I'm sure your parents are worried." her elder brother glared.

"Nah, my parents tend to think about other things besides me. I'm sure they are fine. I'm needed here." he glared back, receiving the vibe that he was no longer wanted in the area.

"You might want to check. You never know when something bad might happen."

"Yeah, you never know when something bad might happen."

Risako was having a delightful conversation with her sister about the new baby when she looked over at Jine and her elder brother. (Dark, evil, anime clouds loomed above their heads.) Risa had to think of something to say before those two started fighting.

"Jine, could you help me up? I think I want to try to walk." she smiled.

"Oh Sister, let me help. I'm bigger and stronger than him!" her brother offered.

"I do believe you're name is not Jine. I asked him to do it." she said as she gave him an "I love you but stop picking on Jine" glare.

"Indeed."

Jine rushed over to her side shoving her brother out of the way. He took her by the arm and helped her out of the hospital bed, she took a few steps by herself but soon she stumbled and started coughing again.

"Here," Jine said, "You aren't ready to walk on your own yet." He picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

"I see she isn't ready to leave just yet, but we mustn't let this ruin our day. There is a little restaurant downtown that I have always wanted to go to, but have never been able to. Let's go there for lunch." her brother exclaimed.

After her family left, Jine got a disturbed look on his face. "What was that all about? Your brother isn't always this annoying..."

"Oh he's just upset because he's ashamed of me and Ann-chan."

"Why?"

"Because he still thinks that we should move to the mainland with him and become "successful". As for Ann....I don't think there is any hope for her. He's most disappointed in Ann, being pregnant at such a young age, but he doesn't believe in relationships before marriage. He thinks that I am going to end up like Ann and so that's why he doesn't like you."

"Oh. So in short, he's mad cause his sisters are happy and your dad is making him do all the successful boring crap."

"Pretty much."

"Well he doesn't have to worry about you ending up like Ann-chan. (He walks up to her bed, sits beside her and puts his arm around her) You'll be happily married before you have to worry about children. I'll make sure of that." he smirked.

She turned bright red.

"I just want you to know that I will marry you one day. There will be some times when we are apart, but I will marry you. We'll settle down and be just as happy as your parent's are. I promise!" he smiled thinking of him and her living together, he never realized that she had fallen asleep.

-----The next morning-----

Jine was still in the same position he was in the night before, in Risako's bed. When her family came in they were shocked to see that Jine and their daughter had 'slept' together. Of course her eldest brother would be the first one to notice.

"Father! Father! Look! I told you he was a bad influence! I'll bet I know what they did last night! She's going to end up just like Ann!"

"And what if she does! I don't think I'm THAT bad of an influence!" Ann argued

"Children calm down! I'm pretty sure they didn't do anything last night because she couldn't stand up last night. End of discussion." their father ended the argument.

Risako hadn't heard the bickering, but she did wake up. Jine was still out cold, that was the first time in a while he had slept in a comfy bed and knowing that Risa-chan was right beside him made him feel a little more at ease.

"Good morning, family." she yawned.

"Hey! What did you two do last night?! Heh heh! Just kidding!" Ann laughed.

"Nothing. Jine was trying to talk to me, but I fell asleep. We were having an in-depth conversation, but I got too sleepy."

"That's not a good way to set a foundation for future marriage!" Ann joked again.

"Neither is getting pregnant when you are single, unemployed, and 18 years old. Do you even know who the baby's father is?" Risako shot back.

"I know of around 5 people it might be..." Their parents sweatdropped.

"See Father? This is why I think they need to come to the mainland with me. They will get in a lot less trouble." Andrew complained.

"Not me! I couldn't leave Japan without Jine. He'd have to go with me or I'd get in more trouble cause I'd want to go home all the time." Risako laughed.

"Why do I keep hearing my name?" Jine said sleepily.

"It's nothing. Never mind anything you might have heard." Risako said, still laughing at the thought of stuffing Jine in a bag to take with her on the boat.

"Well, are you kids ready? We already paid the doctor and he wants you out now. I think he's afraid Risako will eat all his food again. Heh heh!" their mother, Tsura, laughed.

"Yeah, Mom. Jine, help me up. You get the honor of carrying me home today." she coughed.

"Oh joy. At least you lost a lot of weight before you came here." he teased.

"Will you two stop it and come on?" her brother commanded.

"SHUT UP!" they answered in unison.

On the way out of the hospital, Risako wrapped her arms around Jine's neck pressed her cheek against his.

"Remember what you promised me last night. I'll torment you all your life until you do!" she laughed.

"Well then I hope you die first then!" he snickered.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed. She couldn't stop thinking about stuffing him in a suitcase.

Starlite's Guide to the Kitagawa-Jones Family

I understand that they have a confusing Japanese-American family but I'm going to try to explain their family from oldest to youngest.

Anthony Jones (47)-The father. He has blonde hair and blue eyes like Risako's. He's tall and likes being successful, anything that stands in his way will be terminated.

Kitagawa Tsura (41)-The mother. She has black hair and brown eyes. Besides the eyes, Risako looks exactly like her mother. She is quiet and submissive and tries to stay out of the way, but tends to have a slight sense of humor. The typical mom.

Ann Jones (18)-The rebel daughter. She has the same features as Risako, but a completely different attitude. She has a weird sense of humor and likes to argue, but cares deeply for her family. She has bad luck with relationships and most of the time you see her she is pregnant. For some reason she has a soft spot for Jine and treats him like a brother, she plays an important role in the plot. Her looks tend to change throughout the story.

Andrew Jones (17)-The successful son. He looks and acts just like his father, but his eyes are brown. He has a passion for complaining and wants Ann and Risako to come to the mainland with him to help him with his business. He doesn't play much of a role in the story.

Kitagawa Risako (15)-The main character. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is energetic and can be loud, but has a sensitive side. She is susceptible to illness and gets sick quite a lot. Her attitude has a habit of changing.

Kitagawa Iwa (5)-The youngest son. He is the male version of Risako and Ann. Again with blue eyes and black hair, he is shy and doesn't talk a lot. Risako is very attached to him.

Andrea Jones (1)-She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Although her personality hasn't developed yet, Ann, Risako, and Jine have a lot to do with her growing up. She calls Jine "Daddy".

Starlite: LOL!!! I had to end on a funny note! I think that's the first time in a romance fic that I've ended a chapter on a funny line! WOO WOO!! (Throws confetti everywhere) Thanx for all the reviews... (sarcasm)..Those who did review, thank you so much for looking out for my well-being and blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah. REVIEW PLEASE OR YOUR TORMENTED SOUL WILL FACE THE WRATH OF LIT'L BIT!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	5. Prove It!

Chapter 4: Prove it!

Starlite: WOW! I can't believe that I'm already to the fourth chapter! It's great. Anyway, I don't own RK or it's characters but I do own any characters you won't find in the anime. This will be a short chapter, I fell off of my horse and have lost the will to write, but have a strong will to update so I'm adding this "important, yet kinda in there because I need to update" chapter now. In short, I skip to the good parts... **WARNING! THERE WILL BE SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!** FRIENDS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! THEY MADE ME DO IT! YES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU EVIL PEOPLE WHO E-MAILED ME ABOUT THIS!!! For those who don't want to or aren't allowed to read a **LEMON**, first of all, it's not a hardcore lemon. Second of all, I will make a summary of what happened in this chapter since it is crucial. You won't miss a thing, I swear! I look out for those who can't read R-rated fics! YAY!

-----2 Years Later-----

Risako was sweeping out her family's restaurant. Most of the time she did it to get paid or to because she was bored, but for the time being she was sweeping to pass the time. It had been a few weeks since she had talked to Jine and hadn't seen him anywhere in town. She knew that he would not move without telling her, so she decided to wait.

Fall had came and went and winter was now in full swing. Everybody had colds and Ann was fretting around their home worrying if she had managed to get pregnant, AGAIN! Her last child was a boy and because of Ann's uncanny constant defiance of her father she gave her son a Japanese name, sorta. Tetsu Jones, a both Japanese and American name. A very appropriate name too, Tetsu meaning "Mistake" when written in Kanji. She chuckled at the fact that he was almost two years old and Andi was three. She still called Jine "Daddy" when she saw him, but those times seemed to be getting fewer and fewer.

"Risa! Sissy, where are you?!" Andi yelled.

"I'm in here!" she yelled back still sweeping.

"Sissy, look! Daddy's here!" she said as she was being carried in by Jine.

"Who are you? I don't think I know you." Risako glared as an sinister grin came across her face.

"Is that so? In that case I might have to remind you. Heh heh!" he said as he picked her up with Andi still on his back.

"Rape! Rape!" she laughed as she "struggled to get free" forgetting she was still in a restaurant.

"Will you two get a room? You're scaring customers away. But before you do, give me Andi." Ann smirked lifting Andi off of Jine.

"Oh we're just havin' a little fun!" Risako smirked, hanging upside down.

"Yeah, I know. A little too much fun in public...-sigh- I can remember when I used to do that in public." Ann chuckled.

"You slut, you still do!" Risako sat up because all the blood was rushing to her brain.

"That's not the point! I haven't had a male visitor in a few weeks thank you very much!" Ann snorted as she left the room.

"Neither have I!" Risako said, glaring at Jine.

"Hey! It's not my problem! I was busy!" Jine defended.

"Yeah, I bet you were. You were probably cheating on me!" she shot back.

"No, it's not that. I've just been busy." he looked concerned.

"Sure, that's what they all say. Admit it! You're bored with me." she wimpered.

"No! It's not that, but.."

"Then prove it!" she grinned wickedly.

"What do you mean "prove it"?" he swallowed hard.

"What do you think I mean?" she said, getting up in his face still looking wicked.

"Well, you see, I'm taking it as you've been spending too much of your free time with Ann-chan..."

"Heh heh heh! If you only knew!" she giggled.

"Are you sure about this? What will your father think?"

"Daddy doesn't have to know...Heh!"

"Risa-chan, you're scaring me..."

"Yeah, I know!" she hugged him happily.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." Jine was starting to enjoy himself.

"Heh heh heh!!! Meet me tonight by the motel closest to our restaurant. See you then!" she laughed as she disappeared into the unknown parts of the kitchen.

"-sigh-I can't believe I'm doing this...If I get arrested I'm so gonna kill her!"

-----Later that night-----

"This is where she told me to be...But where is she?" said Jine as he looked up at a sign on the motel.

"Hiya Jin-e-kun!" she smiled from behind his back.

"Risa-chan, you scared me."

"I think you're just nervous." she snickered.

"You seem a little eager...Maybe you are the cheater!" he laughed.

"Maybe..." she looked around innocently.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! If we're gonna do this, we'd better get a move on things!" he said as he pushed her into the large motel.

"One room." she said, "I'm putting the room on the tab of Mr. Anthony Jones. I'm his daughter."

"Really? You have his eyes." the woman at the counter.

"No duh." Risako said as she pulled Jine to the stairs.

When they got to the room, she shoved him down on the bed and set the mood quickly. After about half an hour of "play time" and lots of kisses they got to the "feature presentation". Jine looked at her and saw a strange mixture of pain and determination on her face. He figured it as more determination, but found that he was wrong when she slapped him.

"Jine, you bastard! Be gentle! That hurt!" she yelled.

"It's not my fault dammit! You pushed me to do this."

After about another half an hour they both fell fast asleep.

-----The next morning-----

When Risako awoke she saw that Jine was still sleeping. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him closer.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nothin'. I'm just happy."

"'Bout what?"

"I'm happy you're not a cheater."

"Oh. I'm happy cause you're happy."

"Although I wish you would have told me about this swordsmanship thing earlier."

"What?! But I never told you! How did you..."

"It's a secret..." she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Starlite: Hmmmmm.....What do you think? I know I suck at writing lemons so please don't remind me of that...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME! PUT MY FICS ON CEREAL BOXES!! ANYTHING TO GET A GOOD REVIEW!!!!


	6. The Blood Promise

Chapter 5: The Blood Promise

Starlite: Hiya! As I promised, I told those who can't read lemons that I would give them a summary of the last chapter. Here it goes...

Two years pass and Risa-chan hasn't seen Jin-e in a while. When he does come back, they start flirting insanely in the middle of the restaurant and Risako tells Jine to meet her at a motel that night so Jine can prove to her that he isn't cheating on her. (hint hint) They do some "stuff" and the next morning Risako tells Jine that she is happy that he wasn't cheating on her, but she wished he had told her that he was studying swordsmanship. He asked her how she knew and she tells him that it's a secret.

Ya, that's pretty much what happened. (sigh) Thanx all my REVIEWERS!!! YES I LOVE YOU ALL in a friendly sort of way. Indeed, I have already promised my entire heart, soul, and effort to one man! I LOVE YOU MR. JONES!!! He is the origin of the American names in my fic. Anthony is his middle name. YAY! I spilled my guts! (In more ways than one, mind you! Horses are dangerous, but really fun to hurt yourself with! YAY!) I'm sure you've had enough of my drivel. Here's chapter five!

Because Risako had skipped out on her nightly duties of helping clean the restaurant and Ann got stuck with most of the work. She had worked all night on something that wouldn't have taken so long if she had had somebody helping her. When Risako and Jine came in the next morning she was passed out on one of the tables.

"Oops...I forgot about having to take the night shift last night! Oh well, it looks like Ann has it under control."

"Maybe not quite under control..." Jine sweatdropped.

"Hey Ann-chan! We're home!" Risako yelled.

"Mrrrmmmm...(Yawn) HEY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!........Nevermind, I know. If there is one thing I know about it is that. It it has defiantly happened. I'm not stupid. Heh heh heh! I didn't know you had it in you, Jine." she snickered.

"Gee, thanks." Jine glared.

"How about I work most of today to make up for it?"

"How about all today and a lunch rush by yourself?!" Ann argued.

"Sure, why not..."

"Hey, Ann-chan. Is your dad around anywhere? I need to talk to him." Jine asked.

"Yeah. He should be in the kitchen."

-----In the Kitchen-----

When Jine found Mr. Jones (A/N: Heh heh...-sweatdrop-), he was sitting in the kitchen talking to some other man. He looked like he was enjoying himself and was smoking a cigar.

"Hey, Mr. Jones! Can I talk to you in private?" Jine asked.

"Yes. Tom, would you mind going out in the hall for a minute?"

"No problem." the other man obviously named Tom answered.

"So Jine, what's on your mind?"

"Well, you see, I have been saving up money for something and my sensei only gave me a small amount of time to collect the money before he said he would kick me out of his dojo."

"What are you training in? Swords?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ah. So you want a job?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could help Risako with her jobs today."

"How much do you need?"

"About 10000 yen since I already have about half of it saved."

"Ah. Don't worry about working. I'll just give you the money. You've worked here long enough for free to earn at least 10000 yen."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"

"So, what kind of sword are you buying?"

"A wakizashi."

"Ah. Very nice. Just try not to assassinate too many people with it. Heh heh!" Anthony laughed.

"I won't. Uhuhuhu!"

-----Two Hours Later at the Kitagawa Restaurant-----

"Risako! Risako come here!" Jine yelled excitedly.

"Jine-kun?"

"Risako look what I have!" Jine showed off his sword proudly.

"Whoa! It's.....short. -sweatdrop-"

"Yeah, wakizashi tend to be short..."

"Ah. Hmmm....My dad helped you pay for that didn't he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He asked me today how your swordsmanship training was going."

"Oh. Well, yes he helped. My sensei said he would kick me out if I didn't have a sword by today."

"Oh! That's not good!"

"But I have one now so I don't have to worry about it." he smiled.

"Hey Jine-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"You know swordsmen don't live very long lives, don't you?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"A mini-will."

"What?"

"I'm saying if you die I want the wakizashi."

"What?! What could you do with a sword?!"

"Absolutely nothing. But since my dad paid for half of it, I think I should get it if you die."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"We have to write it down. In a blood promise."

"A blood promise? It sounds painful..."

"It kinda is. Just a little bit though. A big tough swordsman like you should be able to handle it."

"Here," she took his wakizashi and poked her finger and wrote out a 'mini-will' on a piece of paper with the blood.

"Now it's your turn. You just sign your name at the bottom."

"In your blood or mine? Heh heh."

"Yours, stupid! Hehe!" she said as she poked his finger with the sword.

"Ouch! Just kidding." he said as he signed his name.

"There," she said as she proudly held up the paper with red writing. "If you die, the wakizashi is mine! Hehehe!"

"Please don't kill me on purpose. Uhuhuhu!"

"As if I'd ever do that! I wouldn't be to marry you then!" she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"You'll never let me live it down, will you?" he sighed.

"Nope." she laughed happily.

Starlite: I apologize for the lack of updates! I probably still wouldn't have it done if it wasn't for assassinator girl though! Thanks for keeping me on the ball! I'll try to start working on chapter 6 while I'm not having a writer's block! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I'll love you forever! Or maybe not. I'll love Mr. Jones forever though!


	7. Pillow Talk

Chapter 6: Pillow Talk

Starlite: I can't believe that I'm already to the 6th chapter! I guess the ideas are just coming up as they should and I am able to type it easily. Anyway, I don't own RK or it's characters but I do own any character that you don't see in the anime/manga. **ALWAYS REVIEW!!**

Risako and Jine were cuddled up in his bed and from the looks of things they had a long night, if you know what I mean. Risako had some spare time after she finished her work and suddenly Jine appeared at the restaurant as if by magic. So with her father's consent, Risako and Jine went out and had a good time.

She was just starting to wake up as Jine rolled over to face her.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" he mumbled.

"I dunno. I'm not really all that sleepy."

"Ah. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"What might that be, Jine-kun?"

"The future. I have some things to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving in a few weeks to join the Shinsengumi. My sensei told me that he wanted me to and it was what was best for Japan. He also tried to teach me this one really neat attack, but I can't do it yet. It's called the Shin-no-ippo. It can freeze an enemy with just a look in the eyes!"

"Really? So you're leaving? Will you visit?"

"Yeah. My sensei told me that if I don't have some sort of mental attachment to something I'll become blinded by the sight and smell of blood. As long as I visit you I should be okay."

"That's good. We can't have you going crazy on us. Hehe!"

"No, I guess not."

Jine looked at her and realized that she was getting tears in her eyes. She was still smiling, but she was about to cry.

"Are you crying?" He said, although he knew the answer.

"It's just, I don't want you to leave me. I'll be all alone."

"No you won't! You have Andi and Ann and the rest of your family."

"But they don't count! I can't talk to them like I do with you! Jine! I love you!" she said, tears flowing freely.

"Shhh, don't cry!"

"I can't help it!" she sobbed.

"People will think I'm hitting you! And I will not be a nice person if people think that I beat my woman!" he said as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mmgg! Mmg mggg mmmggg mmggg!"

"I don't understand the language of whining! Now calm down and speak slowly." he commanded.

"(sigh) Fine. As long as you promise to visit me." she crossed her arms defiantly.

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess." she continued to pout.

He kissed her on the top of the head and scooped her up in his arms. "You shouldn't worry so much. It's bad for your health."

She looked him in the eyes, gave him a dirty look and simply replied, "You're sick sense of humor isn't funny, Jine. If you're in need of screwing with someone's head go elsewhere. I don't want to be messed with right now." she said, still pouting like a small child.

"Fine," he said, "If you're going to act like this then I'm going home. I have better things to do that fight with you." he said as he got his clothes on to leave.

As soon as he left she shook her head and said, "Someday I hope to have the ability to understand the confusing way a man's mind works, but for now...I'm completely lost."

Starlite: **ALWAYS REVIEW!! Sorry for the short chapter! **


	8. Departure

Chapter 7: Departure

Starlite: I only own the people you don't see in the anime/manga so don't sue me. REVIEW!

Risako woke up that morning with a bad feeling and after waking up and realizing what day it was she knew why. That would be the day that Jine would leave her and officially become a swordsman. He wouldn't have time to mess around with her anymore and if he could he still wouldn't be around to do it.

Jine, on the other hand, felt like this was his rites of passage. He felt like this would make him a free man as it would to an extent. He couldn't be a stupid little kid anymore. He had to be a grown up or he wouldn't last long in a world full of bloodthirsty swordsmen. The last thing he wanted to do was become someone who was just out to shed blood. He wanted to kill with a cause. And his prize for living and fighting that war would be Risako. He already had it planned out. After he left the Shinsengumi he was going to marry her and start a family. He already promised her that. Whenever he thought about Risako being a mother he would just laugh to himself. She would be a good mom, even if she could be a little bit hard-core sometimes.

He got out of bed and stretched. After getting dressed he ran out the door and straight to the Kitagawa restaurant. He knew that Risako always had the morning shift. When he walked in he saw that nobody was there. The lights were off and the place wasn't filled with the smell of steaming rice and cooking meat. He walked into the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen, but something felt very strange about it. It wasn't the same. Just before he finally drew the conclusion about what was going on a girl came up from behind him and jumped on his back.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone jumped out of their various hiding spots among the kitchen. The girl on his back was Ann-chan and she was pretty proud of herself that she had startled him.

"I really had you scared there for a minute! Hehehe!! Jine-san, you're so thick sometimes!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ha ha ha. You had your laughs, now where is Risako?" he growled.

"I dunno." she said, "I haven't seen her all morning."

"You have got to be kidding me...I rushed over here to find her and you haven't seen her?!?!"

"Yup."

"I hate you sometimes. She's your sister, can't you keep better records of where she is?"

"Nope. But Dad might have an idea of where she is....Heh!"

"Jine, here is our going away present to you. You'd better take care of it or we might have to kick your ass! Heh heh!"

As Anthony opened the door to what would normally be the closet, Jine was stunned to see what kind of gift they had given him. It was Risako. She was dressed in a very expensive kimono and had on a great deal of make up. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a bun and pinned in place. She looked like an angel accept she wasn't smiling. Just looking down, kneeling to an unknown party.

"Jine, Risako told us a while ago that your Sensei told you that you must visit her often in order to keep you from being blinded by blood. Just to make sure our best customer doesn't quit coming we are offering you Risako's hand in marriage. You don't have to be married yet, but when you get out of the war you can come home and have something to look forward to. Udo Jine, if you want her she is yours."

"Whoa! That's throwing a lot at me at once. Yes, I love her and had plans to marry her when I got out of war, but don't you think that she might find someone else during the period of time that I am away?"

"Of course she could. She's one of the most beautiful women in the area and her father is rich. The thing is she doesn't want to be with anyone else. She refuses. It's kinda funny." Anthony laughed.

"Is this the way you want things to be, Risako?" Jine asked her.

"Yeah. This must be the best thing. I have a good feeling about it." she smiled, still avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me," he said as he grabbed her face and stared into the deep pools of cold steel blue.

"I love you, Jine-san. You know that. I ant to have assurance that you will be coming back to me. You'd better. If you don't, I'll personally kill myself, hunt you down in Hell, and kick your ass." she chuckled.

"So, do you really like the sound of Udo Risako?"

"I think it sounds alright. But I think Kitagawa Jine sounds better." she smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up. I've grown quite fond of my last name."

"Well, so have I. I refuse to change my last name." Risako raised her nose in the air defiantly.

"You will if I tell you to, wife." he said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't have to listen to you until all sales are final. You can't boss me around until you get thin stupid war over with."

"Fine I will."

"Good. Just leave then."

"Nah. I still need to get something to eat before I leave." he yawned.

"I'm not getting it for you. This kimono is worth more than you are."

"I'm glad you feel that way..." he rolled his eyes.

After he ate he grabbed his belongings and headed for the door. There, they shared their last kiss together until his next visit which he said would most likely be a long time. Her father and Ann had to pry her away from him and without a backwards glance he headed out the door leaving a wailing Risako behind.

Starlite: REVIEW!!


	9. A New Adversary

Chapter 8: A New Adversary

Starlite: I have nothing to say. Just REVIEW!!!

It had been a year since Jine left. Risako had been getting ill easier and Ann was starting to worry. Their brother, Andrew, was coming for a visit to Kyoto and he was bringing a friend, so everybody was cleaning up around the house and restaurant. Poor Anthony was scared to death. He was afraid that is eldest, most successful son had a woman friend. Risako and Ann weren't helping things much for the love lives of the other kids. Risako was depressed and Ann-chan was a single mother and things like that didn't look good on their record or Anthony's.

"Risako!! Get out of bed!!" Her mother yelled, "You aren't going sleep your life away until Jine gets back!"

"No Mother," Ann said scooting her out of the way, "You do it like this. RISAKO!!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I COUNT TO TEN I'M GONNA COME IN THE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!!!!"

"Ann, was that necessary?" Her mother didn't look happy.

"It is when you are dealing with someone like Risako. She's depressed and she needs to get over it. How much mourning can one person do?"

"Don't tell her that. She'll take it as a challenge." Their mother sighed.

After they all joined in the kitchen, Risako started fixing breakfast while Ann cleaned the tables. Risako liked cooking. It helped calm her down.

"Family! I'm home!" Andrew yelled.

Andi and Tetsu ran up to him and hugged him. Although Tetsu and Andrew had never been formally introduced, Ann told him to run up and hug his leg. By the time everyone got into the dining room Ann and Andrew were already fighting.

"So you finally had your kid? And you're pregnant again?!" he yelled.

"Shhhh!!! I was trying to make it a little less obvious."

"Aha! There is my son! I haven't seen you in four years! What have you been doing?" Anthony exclaimed.

"Well, I've been doing a little traveling. I finally got to see America. I see why you like it so much." he smiled.

"Oh and where is this 'traveling buddy' that you were talking about?" Ann said to try to twit her father.

"You must mean my partner." Andrew quickly added. Those words made Anthony cringe.

Soon after Anthony got done cringing, a tall dark haired man walked in with a bag of gifts.

"Dad, this is my partner." Andrew said. Anthony passed out. Ann and Risako laughed.

"Okay....So Risako, where is Jine?" He said non-sarcastically.

"He joined the Shinsengumi. I haven't seen him in a year." she said coldly.

"Aww, that's a shame. Oops! How rude of me! I need to introduce you to Tasuke. Family, this is Tasuke. Tasuke, this is my family. The one on the ground is my dad Anthony, the one fanning him is my mom Tsura, the youngest girl is my sister Andrea, the kid next to her is my nephew Tetsu, the tallest woman there is my older sister Ann-chan, the little blue-eyed wonder beside her is Risako, and the boy beside Risako is Iwa, the youngest son."

"Hello! I hope I will be able to get to know you better. Especially you, Risako." he grinned, "You seem like a remarkable person." he reached over and kissed her hand.

"Feh. I don't have the time for men right now." she said as she quickly jerked her hand away.

"My, my, my. I guess I'l just have to work on breaking the ice."

"Hang around too much and you'll break something alright. Most likely it wont be ice." Risako glared.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's been in a one sided relationship since she was 13. She's going through a tough time."

"Cram it up your ass, Andrew! Jine loves me! He's just been busy! It's not easy being a swordsman! At least he doesn't have a sissy job like going around the world selling tofu to little old ladies!"

"Jine doesn't love you! He never has! He just loves the fact that you get him free meals and have sex with him! Since he hasn't been with you he's probably picked up a whole slew of whores! and my job is harder than it looks! It at least requires a little bit of brains! All you need to be a swordsman is one arm!" Andrew yelled.

"Fuck off! I'm leaving! I know exactly how Jine does and does not feel for me!" she stormed off.

"Andrew, you can be a real bastard sometimes!" Ann yelled as she went to console her sister.

"I'll never understand her." Andrew shook his head.

"You may not, but I hope to one day. I'll make that woman my wife." Tasuke smiled.

Starlite: I don't care what you say in you REVIEW as long as it is NOT A FLAME!!!


	10. March of the Shinsengumi

Chapter 9: March of the Shinsengumi

Starlite: I'm on a roll now! My writer's block has disappeared! YAY! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters but I do own anyone you don't see in the anime/manga. Enjoy chapter 9 and ALWAYS REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!!

It had been four years since Andrews visit and Tasuke was now a permanent fixture at the Kitagawa restaurant. he had decided to stay and try to win the affection of Risako. Risako, on the other hand, had stopped waiting on Jine. But she also stopped many other things. Her dad fired her from the restaurant because she was too depressed to work, she wasn't allowed to travel at night by herself and she wasn't allowed sharp objects. Really, people were blowing the whole thing out of proportion. She really wasn't as sad as she was in the beginning. He kind of 'died' from her knowledge. It was all a blur. It made her sad to think that he was gone, but in a lot of ways she hoped that he was dead. If he were to come back then when he left she would have to deal with the same crap all over again, and she didn't know how much more of that she could handle.

It was a clear morning and everything seemed to be going pretty good. She stopped by a local restaurant to eat breakfast and get away from Tasuke. She would stay there a few hours and head back to her father's restaurant for the lunch rush.

As she walked down the street she noticed that people were staring at her. Rumors had spread that he was suicidal and insane. She wasn't insane, she was just in love. Soon her world of watching the other people came crashing down when an officer came through and cleared the streets.

"Everyone out of the way! The Shinsengumi will be marching through here! Out of the way!" he yelled.

This made Risako's heart race. In a few moments she would find out if her Jine was still alive. The anticipation was killing her. If only they would hurry up and get there.

Soon, a sea of blue-green flooded the street. There were men of every kind. Short men, tall men, fat men, skinny men. You name it, they had it. But did they have Jine? She searched every face for him but had no luck. Suddenly she spotted him. There he was, the same as he left. Almost. Something had changed. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was a man and a very well built one at that. Even through the heavy robe she could see that his physique was still flawless. She wanted to yell for him, to scream his name but she had a fear of officials. She would just follow them until they stop.

After about a mile of following, they stopped. Their commander let them fall out and he told them that they were allowed to do as they please for a few days. Risako wanted to just run up to him and hug him, but with all the training he'd probably had she would get accidentally slaughtered and that wouldn't be a good way to die. So she just casually walked up to him and pecked him on the shoulder.

"Umm Sir." she said in a deep voice, "You dropped something."

As he turned around to see who was pecking on his shoulder, Risako tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Risako?! How did you know I was here!?" he exclaimed.

"I followed you." she said right before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"What did you do to your hair?" he looked sternly at her loose bun.

"Don't you like it?"

"Not really. You look much better with your hair down." he said as he took the hair tie out to free the long silky mane. "That's better. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

They talked on the way about what they'd been doing. Risako was trying to avoid the fact that she got fired from her own father's restaurant. He told her stories about the war, how his commander was proud of his ability with a sword. Risako clung to him like never before. She acted as if she was magnetically attached to him. When they got to the Kitagawa restaurant everyone was shocked to see him. Ann-chan jumped on top of him and gave him a noogie. Tetsu thought that was funny, seeing his mommy behave so strangely. Anthony gave him a free meal. The only person who was completely disturbed by Jine's appearance was Tasuke. He had never seen Risako so happy. Her energy had returned and she was clearly ecstatic.

"So Jine, are you still gonna marry me?" Risako asked half-kidding.

"Well...." he hesitated. Her question made Tasuke feel sick. " I was hoping you would say that. I bought you a ring on my way here." he pulled a little velvet box from his green robe. "Risako, be my wife."

Her jaw dropped. He got her a gorgeous ring and it fit her perfectly.

"I know how to celebrate!" Anthony yelled as he ran into the kitchen and pulled out a few very good bottles of sake. "Let's drink!"

Jine and Risako grabbed a bottle and so did everyone else, accept the kids and Tasuke. Tasuke was still in a state of shock. After a few hours Jine and Risako woke up. They looked around and saw that everyone else was still sleeping, so they tried not to wake them. They quietly crept out the door.

The lights of the street were out and there were shadows everywhere. Risako was clinging to Jine in fear of all the nasty creeps that came out at night. He stopped for just one second to yawn and before he knew it he was being attacked. The strange man first tried to grab Risako but he missed her and bumped Jine. That was a mistake. Jine wheeled around and ripped his head open. As Jine watched the attacker fall apart his gaze turned back to Risako who was standing wide eyed in the same spot. She had got caught in the wave of blood that came from the man. She felt the warmness sweep over her body and it made her feel like she had killed that man. The vision of his face was forever burned into her memory. After leaving the crime scene they found their way to their favorite hotel.

For a while they just sat on the bed and got caught up on thing that they had missed in the absence of the other. A little while longer and things stared to heat up. After a few more minutes they were back to their old selves not caring that they were both covered in blood. Risako grabbed his ponytail and looked him in the eyes. "How much have you missed me?" she said seductively.

He squeezed her thigh and pressed his forehead to hers. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you." he said as he found himself getting a little more "caught up" that he had originally planned, but it worked as well or better.

The next morning was very...silent. Risako and Jine were worn out and had hangovers and the others just had hangovers. Tasuke was glaring at Jine and seemed to be disturbed by his presence. Risako was given breakfast duty and Jin-e was asleep in the kitchen.

"Jine! Jine! Look what I caught!" Andi squealed jumping onto his lap carrying a frog.

Unfortunately for Andi, Jine was still in swordsman mode and when somebody jumps on him when he's asleep his instinct is to attack. He barely woke up and swatted Andi away with his sheathe. Risako, abandoning her steaming rice, ran over to pick up a sobbing Andi.

"Sissy, when did Jine get so mean!" she cried, "I don't think he likes me anymore."

"Shhh, shhh. Jine still likes you. He's just in a bad mood."

"What in the Hell is going on here?!" Anthony yelled seeing Risako and Andi holding a now squashed frog on the floor and Jine staring at both of them. "What did you do to my daughters?!"

"I only hit one of them!" Jine said defensively, giving the wrong answer.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Anthony yelled. "Risako, I forbid you from marrying this man!"

"Dad, it was an accident!"

"Really?" he started to calm down.

"Yes, Daddy. He didn't do it on purpose." she smiled.

"You really think you could kill me?" Jine was still caught up with that.

"Jine, lets not worry about that." Risako said, slightly worried.

"Stay out of this Risako!" he commanded.

"Don't you dare yell at my daughter!" Anthony growled.

Jine then drew his sword and put it up to Anthony's throat, who was against a wall. Risako, who was now frantic, grabbed Jine's arm and yelled at him. "Jine! Leave my father alone!"

Jine just glared at her and slung her backwards like he had done to Andi. Risako, shocked at his reaction, just stared at him. Caught up in the moment, she took the ring off of her finger and threw it at Jine, hitting him hard in the head. "If you want to marry me then you'll have to be a little more considerate! I may not be a whole lot like him, but he's still my dad! Just go back to your Shinsengumi so you can be a swordsman. I don't want to see you anymore. I won't be in an abusive relationship!"

"But Risako! You're not being rational!"

"Neither are you!"

"What's going on? Whoa!" Tasuke came in to see what was happening. He was shocked as Risako clung to him, weeping uncontrollably.

"Tasuke, it's terrible! Jine hit me!" she cried.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine now. Quiet down."

"You'd never do something like that would you?"

"Tasuke, " Anthony yelled, "Marry my daughter. I don't trust her with that swordsman."

"I'll assure you that you're daughter will be perfectly safe with me." he said smiling.

"Yeah..." she said glaring at Jine, "I want a small wedding. Why wait. How does a week sound?"

"Perfect." he said kissing the top of her head.

"What?!" Jine's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"Actually I am." Those were her last words to him before he left to join his friends with the Shinsengumi.

Within a week Risako and Tasuke were married. It was a small wedding held in the main room of the Kitagawa restaurant. After a month of being married she called an emergency meeting in the kitchen with the whole family.

"What are we here for, Sister?" Iwa said.

"Yeah, we have many things we have to do before we open today." Ann complained.

"But this is important." Risako shot back.

"Well...What is it?" her father was growing impatient.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant."

Starlite: Gasp! What will happen?! How will Jine react?! You'll just have to check back for an update! REVIEW!!!


	11. Letters From Home

Chapter 10: Letters From Home

Starlite: Hey. Review. I don't own RK. Just any other person not in the anime/manga. Get it? Got it? Good.

Right after Risako and Tasuke decided to get married Jine left and went back to his friends with the Shinsengumi. He was still shocked. He couldn't believe that she got married to a guy she never even liked. Jine was sitting around with some of his buddies in a tent drinking sake.

"So Jine, I heard your woman gave you the boot. Heh heh. What'd ya do to her?" a man said.

"Well, I shoved her and her sister and started fighting with her dad. She was moodier than normal." Jine sulked.

"All females are moody. Especially when its around that "time of the month". My wife's a killer then." another man answered.

"But it's not like Risako to act like that. Even if it is, she's usually pretty calm and even-tempered." Jine sighed.

"Mail call!" a small thin man peeped into the tent. "Here's some for you, Hideki. And some for you, Jine. And you too Hiromu."

Jine reached up and grabbed the letter. It was from Risako. He hadn't been gone two or three weeks and she was already writing. He laughed to himself. Things must really be bad. As soon as he opened it he could feel the emotion in it.

Dear Jin-e,

I am very sorry about my outburst when you were there. I am regretting it more than

you could ever imagine. Things are not well with my husband and he is no better than

my brother. He feels that I need to clean up my act and move to the mainland. I still

can't do that. Jin-e, I am asking you as a friend, please continue visiting. I don't care if

it is cheating on my husband or not. If I don't get away from this man I am afraid I'll go

crazy. Also, before you hear from someone else, I am pregnant already. I really need

to talk to you about this. I need to have a little bit of comfort before I lose my mind. Also

I enclosed a picture of me before I gain too much weight, so you can show all of your

friends just how beautiful I am!

Much love from Kyoto,

Risako

"Uhu. I'm glad she never lost her vanity through this crisis." Jine said as he picked up the picture of her.

"Whoa! She's pretty cute! Does she have a sister?" Hiromu asked.

"Actually, she has two. But one isn't your age. You'd have a chance with the other though. She'll sleep with any man who is able. I'm just kidding. I think people misjudge Ann-chan. I think she's just picky. She's slept with all these men and none of them suit her. Her and Risako have very similar personalities."

"Ann-chan, huh? I'll remember that the next time we're in Kyoto." Hiromu continued to joke.

"Hey! You have a wife! But yeah, Ann isn't bad looking. She just had a bad attitude and she has two kids or one and another on the way or something like that."

"Heh heh. I'm sure she'd be satisfied with me!" Hiromu chuckled.

"I don't know. Ann confuses me sometimes. Sometimes she can be serious and then other times she just wants to be a pain in the ass. Whether you could stand her or not would be a good bet."

"Ah. I'll bet I can handle it. I think I'm going to break things off with the wife. I'm not really happy with her."

"Uhu! I don't have to worry about wives or babies! I'm a free man! But I do wish Risako was happier in her marriage."

"Yeah..." the two grunted as they passed out drunk.

The next few weeks passed and mail time came again. Both Jine and Hiromu had big news in their letters.

"Oh no..." Hiromu gasped. "My wife is pregnant. That last visit did the trick. I don't want to be a father."

"That's your fault I guess," Jine said as he opened his letter.

Jin-e,

I want to make this a short as possible.

Be preparing for a visit soon. We need to talk.

Risako is dying and we don't have any idea why.

I think you have something to do with it.

Ann-chan

"Oh God..." Jine whispered in horror.

Starlite: Cliffhanger. REVIEW!!


	12. Love on a Battlefield

Chapter 11: Love on a Battlefield

Starlite: This chapter will be longer than the last chapter thank goodness. I only own the characters that you don't see in the anime/manga. STOP CALLING ME!!! Hehe!

Jine was laying in his bed that the Shinsengumi had provided for him for his service there. It had been raining all night and the thunder was keeping him awake. He thought about the letter he had read from Ann-chan the night before. Risako couldn't be dying. She was so young and she was going to be a mother. What could have happened? Why was this happening to him. He couldn't leave. He had to stay there where he was needed. But was he needed more back with Risako? Ann thought that this had something to do with him and she said she was going to be visiting soon. If Risako died because of him, he'd really go crazy. But how long did it take for that letter to get here? Wouldn't that mean....

"Udo Jine!" a man outside yelled. Jine ran outside and snapped to attention. "You are needed in Captain Motosawa's office immediatly."

"Yes sir!" he said as he ran to his bosses room.

When he got there his captain was not there. Just a hooded figure, who sttod up from the chair they were sitting in and approached Jine. He put his hand on his sword as this mysterious person came closer. As soon as they were standing about three feet away they removed the cloak. It was a woman. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked very familier, but Jine couldn't figure out who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jine, listen....As much as it came to my surprise that my hair color changed I don't think I have changed that much. It's Ann-chan. After all these years of fighting with Dad I got my punishment. I look like the female version of him! And you aren't helping my anger any by laughing..."

"Uhuhuhuhuhu!!! That's what you get! Oh my goodness...Daddy's little twin are we?" he laughed at Ann's irony.

"Anyway, all things aside, what I have come to talk to you about is NOT a laughing matter. Risako has fallen into a depression that is eating away at her as the days go on. Everyday she looks worse, but also, she's gaining weight. Jine, you have to talk to her. Not just for her. For her unborn child. If something happens to it I think she'll kill herself. Her marriage with Tasuke is doing very well and she seems to be content only when he is around. She is hallucinating and is suffering from insomnia. Jine, go to her. If you don't she will surely die. Do you want the blood of Risako and her child on your hands?"

"No. I can't let that happen! You stay here until I get back. You have to or I can't get Risako!" Jine yelled as he ran out the door. "I'll be back in a week or two!"

"Oh God...I'm stuck here....For a week or two.....Oh well! I'm sure there are a few cute guys around her!" she smiled

Ann wandered around the base. Somehow she managed not to get caught by any improtant people for several hours, but it didn't take long after she removed the hood again. An big official looking man walked up to her.

"Miss, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home cooking?" he glared.

"Actually sir, I was here to apply for the cooking job over there." she said as she pointed to a sign that said "Help Wanted".

"Oh, go right ahead then." he got out of her way.

"That was luck..." she murmured.

After she applied for her job, she wandered around and found Jine's tent. She started going through his things.

"Hmmmmm....Here's a picture of Risako. I wonder what he does with this when he's alone in this tent....Oh look, its some letters she wrote him. Oh look! Sake! Woo hoo!" she said as she grabbed a bottle. Unfortuantly it was still attched to Hiromu's hand from a hard night of drinking. The noise woke him up.

"Jine, this one's mine I already told you...Whoa! You're not Jine! You're hot!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. My name is Ann. But you can call me Ann-chan like everyone else." she smiled.

"My name's Hiromu. Pleasure to meet you! Hey! Aren't you Jine's woman's sister?" he remembered their convorsation from the other night.

"That would be me."

"Are you the one with all the children with different fathers?"

"That would be me..." she said with less enthusiasm. "So I take it you are Jine's roommate?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh. Ok! Your my roommate now! I'm taking Jine's tent for a while, until he gets back."

"Whoa! Did I get killed in battle? I think I'm in heaven. Hehe! Wait..Where's Jine?"

"He went to keep my sister from commiting suicide."

"Oh...Sounds like fun...Soooooo, what do you want to do?"

"Show me around. This tent smells like a man."

Meanwhile back with Jine...

It took him a few days to get to Kyoto. When he got there he knew his way around almost instantly. The first place he went was the Kitagwa restaurant. When he stepped inside all the waitresses stared at him. But someone was overjoyed to see him there.

"Jine!" Andi ran up to him. "Jine you're back!"

"Hello Andi." he smiled. "Where is Risako?"

Andi became somber. "Sissy is upstairs in her room. Be careful though. Tasuke doesn't like it when we visit. He won't even let me and Iwa see her."

"Tasuke can't stop me from seeing her." he said.

He walked upstairs to her room and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and then the door opened. There standing in front of him was Tasuke. He didn't look happy for Jine's presense.

"Get out of here. Get out, now! I do not want you around MY wife or MY developing child! Go back to where you came from!" Tasuke yelled.

"Listen you impotent bastard! I don't know what you've done to make MY Risako unhappy, but the only thing stopping me from ripping your ass to shreads it that woman and her child in there!" Jine rebutted.

Their screaming woke Risako up. "Jine? Is that you?" she said weakly.

"No Risako, it's someone else. Go back to sleep." Tasuke lied through his teeth.

"No. It is Jine. He's come back to me. Let me see him." she said as she approached the door. Jine didn't hesitate to knock Tasuke aside like a ragdoll in order to talk to Risako. She fell into his arms. "Oh Jine. I've missed you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Risako, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Come and live with me for a while. Ann-chan said you weren't doing well and so I want you to come with me."

"I will. I'm not happy here. I'm sure I would be happier with you." she smiled and looked to make sure Tasuke was unconcious. "But first, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Jine, I only married Tasuke because I knew that my father wouldn't let me marry you after that. And I was afraid to bring shame to my family. I needed a husband and fast. Jine, the child I'm pregnant with is yours."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes. I'm positive. Jine, lets leave."

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as he started packing her things.

About halfway out of town a strange man asked Risako for directions into Kyoto. She simply told him that she wasn't sure why he was asking because he was already most of the way there. He looked fairly young and seemed to be very strong. Then Jine, being very overprotective, told him to get away from her if he wanted to be able to father any children anytime in the future.

"Jine, that wasn't nice...." Risako sweatdropped.

"Sometimes you can't be nice. Nice just gets you pushed aroruund and raped. Now stay right here for a second. I gotta take a leak." he said. When he got back, Risako was gone and a note was left where she was standing. It said:

Dear sir,

Don't bother trying to find this lovely lady. By the time you find her she wll have been dead for days. We'll see how rude you are next time!

Your friendly neighborhood rapist.

"Dammit! Can't that girl do anything right!" he yelled.

Meanwhile back with Ann-chan...

After being left alone with a man for several days Ann had already slept with him. A strange feeling had come over her. Was this the end of her searching for the perfect man? She breathed in deeply as she brushed his ebony hair out of his face. He was knocked out cold. She really did a number on him the previous night. She had never felt this kind of satisfaction before in her life. As he awoke he saw her staring at him. "Is something wrong? I haven't scared you, have I?" he asked.

"No, definatly not. I think I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way with a man. Besides I have two children and they need a father figure. I want you as my husband. Please. I know we've only known each other for a few days but I know in my heart that I'm in love!" she smiled.

"Ann-chan. I will marry you. But I must do two things before that." he said.

"What might that be?"

"First, I need to write a letter to my wife, telling her that I want a divorace. Then, I want to replay last night almost identically except in a few different positions."

"Sounds great!" she smiled.

Meanwhile back with Risako...

She had never been tied to a tree, nor did she ever want to be tied to a tree, but no matter how you look at it she was, in fact, tied to a tree. The strange had a knife at her throat and was kissing her neck. She was worried. She had thrown off a few things so Jine could find her but it was only making things easier for this creep. He backed off for a few minutes. "Oh...I'm just going to take my time with a pretty one like you. I don't want you to miss a thing. Heh heh heh!"

"Oh...Joy..." she growled.

"I'm glad your happy cause I know I'm going to be in a few minutes. Heh!" he said as he grabbed her ass. She spit in his eye.

"Get away from me!"

"Oh I'm sure you aren't pure are you? I certainly couldn't see that happening? Are you afraid to lose your purity?" he snickered.

She looked and saw that he was getting hard just by talking to her and kissing her. "Hell no! I haven't been pure since I was eightteen! And all the guys that I've fucked have been WAY bigger than you!" she yelled, her daddy's attitude was coming out in her.

That really made the man mad and just as he was about to tear off her kimono Jine rushed in with his sword drawn. "Get the Hell away from Risako! NOW!" he was furious.

"If you take one more step I'll kill her! Don't think I won't! and just to make sure you are taking me seriously I'll just cut her a little bit. You just stay back and let me do what I'm going to do." the strangrer growled.

"Jine! Just leave! I don't want you hurt! I'll be fine! Hnnnnn... " she tried to suck up the pain as he cut her from her collar bone down to the top of her breast. That made Jine livid. That man was touching and hurting Risako! But what could he do? The man would kill her if he tried to get close enough and rape as he stood far away. What could he do? Suddenly he got an idea, but it would have to work the first time.

"Hey you bastard that's handling MY woman!" Jine yelled.

"What did you call me?!" the man said as he directed his attention to Jine instead of Risako. Just as the man looked at him, Jine sent pounding waves from his eyes that froze the man in place so Jine could slice him up into a hundred million pieces. When he untied Risako, she kissed him and simply said "I love you."

Starlite: REVIEW!


	13. A Rose Among Many Thorns

Chapter 12: A Rose Among Many Thorns

Starlite: Sorry for my lack of updates, again...I've been very busy and haven't had much time. Here it is.

When Risako and Jin-e got back to the camp, Ann-chan was in bed with Hiromu in Jine's tent. He and Risako were not surprised at that but were surprised that she had been able to stay with the same man for a few weeks.

Jine cleared is throat. Ann and Hiromu soon got the picture...

"Ahhh! Jine-san! What are you and Risako doing here so early!" Ann-chan gasped as she covered herself with blankets.

"We're not late, you're just losing track of time." he said bluntly. "And as for you, Hiromu...What are you doing sleeping with my lover's sister?"

"We're engaged!" the both yelled in defense.

"My God! Hell's going to freeze over!" Risako choked.

Ann-chan and Hiromu just stared blankly, but Jin-e laughed quite a bit.

"You're kidding me! Ann-chan is getting married! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! UHUHUHUHUHUHU!" Jin-e was rolling on the floor.

"Anyway, Mr. Tsukada is furious. He said that your woman was your business that was to be handled outside of your line of duty. He has been mad at you lately anyway because of your so-called 'ruthless demeanor'. He's pissed." Hiromu added.

"What! I've killed more people for that man than everyone in this area! How is he pissed!" Jine yelled, clearly enraged.

"He says you've killed too many innocents. You might want to talk to him." Hiromu said, playing with Ann's hair.

"I'll show him! Uhu!" Jine laughed, a sinister smile swept over his face. "I'll kill the bastard! Uhuhuhuhu!"

"Jine! You don't need you shouldn't try to started trouble with him! He'll just send his officers after you! Besides, your woman is around. She's got a baby in her belly. You should avoid trouble on their behalf."

"Jine-kun...You never told me that you have been killing innocent people...That's wrong..." Risako whispered.

"I'll be right back, Risako. Wait here. We're leaving after I get back. You, me and Ann-chan."

"What? How dare you make decisions for me! I won't leave without Hiromu!" Ann yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll come too. Jine doesn't need to baby-sit two women by himself. You're going to be my bride." Hiromu smiled.

"Hiromu, if someone comes after you on my behalf and gets around either of the girls, kill them. Don't hesitate or I won't hesitate to decapitate you." Jine growled as he left.

The sky was getting dark, but not dark enough for him not to be able to find his way to his officers room. When he approached the building he saw that the lights were off. He probably was trying to sleep.

"Mr. Tsukada, this is Udo Jine, I have heard from my tent mate Hiromu Hakada that you needed to speak to me." he said as he knocked on the door.

The man answered the door shortly after the knocking on his door was heard. "Ah yes, Udo. You are the one that has been killing all the innocent people. It needs to stop or I will have you killed." he said as he turned to shut the door.

"No, sir." Jine growled, a smile forming on his lips. "Its more complicated than that. I will not let you insult me like this. I will not let ANYONE be more powerful! UHUHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Kami-sama, you're crazy! WHERE ARE MY OFFICERS?" Mr. Tsukada was looking worried. He turned to run but soon found himself frozen in place. "What the-"

"Its my newest technique. Shin-no-ippo. Your stuck in that place unless feel a need to let you move again. But right now...I'm not exactly feeling that need...Uhuhuhu! Mr. Tsukada, sir, have you ever wondered what your insides look like? I'm not usually one to give favors, but I'm feeling generous today." Jine moved slowly toward the officer with his wakizashi drawn. He placed the length of the blade along his backbone and slowly cut his commanding officer to the bone, grinding the vertebrae. He then heard the officers. He had to kill him fast so he'll have enough time to get away from them and lead them off to kill them. He then quickly sliced Mr. Tsukada in half and put his upper body on his desk.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tsukada, sir! Uhuhuhuhu!" he said as he ran out the door. Sure enough, Tsukada's officers were out there and they were after him. He ran into the woods, they followed. After 10 minutes of running, he decided that it was probably a good time to stop so he would have enough stamina to fight. He ran into a shallow creek and ran under a bridge.

"Udo Jine! You're under arrest! Surrender or die!" they yelled.

"Uhuhuhu..." He quickly looked at his reflection in his sword. Without thinking he performed the shin-no-ippo upon himself. He could feel the power surging through his body.

"UHUHAHAHA! Not a one of you will make it out of here alive!" he charged at them. He took down two men with the first swing of his sword. More men fell at the fall of his blade. Finally he decapitated the last man. The shallow water was now deep crimson from the gruesome massacre that had recently taken place. Jine looked at his artwork and smiled. He chuckled and simply said, "Filthy insects. Uhu. Now to get back to Risako."

When he got back Risako was in tears. Ann was trying to comfort her, but her attempts did not succeed.

"Jine-kun!" she screamed. "Why did you have to kill innocent people! You know very well that it is wrong! My father bought you that sword! How could you!"

"Risako, it was my job to kill all of the enemies that were in the area. After I killed all those who I knew were the enemy, I was so blinded by the blood that I knew that I had to get rid all the people who saw it happen and all those who even might be aiding my enemies. It was either them or me."

"But it's still wrong, Jine. We will have a child soon that we will have to worry about. Please don't do something you or I will regret."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you and our child. Now, let's go home and get away from the God-forsaken place."

Starlite: Again (for the hundredth time) Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been terribly busy...REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF JINE!


	14. As Time Goes By

Chapter 13: As Time Goes By

Starlite: I promise this chapter will be longer! Just remember to review! Yay!

A few months had passed since Jine had left the Shinsengumi and a lot was going on. First, Risako was about a month away from having her child. She decided to pretend that it was Tasuke's child for the time being. Jine had an apartment not far from the Kitagawa restaurant and visited often to check on Risako. They had an affair going on right under the nose of Tasuke and he didn't suspect a thing. Second, it was the evening of Ann's and Hiromu's wedding. Anthony was very happy about Ann getting married, but wasn't as happy when he found out that she had gotten pregnant in the process of meeting her future husband.

Risako was getting ready for the wedding in her room. It was to be held in the families restaurant and many people were invited. Jine was coming, not invited by the bride, but the groom. He didn't care because it gave him an excuse to see Risako. She felt funny. Part of her wanted to go to her sister's wedding, but the other part just wanted to go to bed.

"Risako! Are you almost ready!" her mother yelled.

"Yes, Mother!" she growled. She was not in the best of moods. Having to sit by her husband while she could be sitting beside Jine was very difficult for her. There was very few people who knew that the child she was carrying was Jine's. Herself, Jine, Hiromu, and Ann-chan. That was about it. Her mother suspected the affair, but was still unaware of the paternal issues involving the coming child.

When she got downstairs she took her seat. Ann looked beautiful. Surprisingly the cards that reserved seats said "The wedding Ann-chan Jones and Hiromu Nakamura." She thought its was funny that they had put Ann-chan on it. That would be like them putting Risa-chan on hers. She hadn't been called that in years. Jine was the last person to call her that and that was before he originally proposed to her. Soon Ann emerged from the doors. She was very beautiful. Her kimono was silken red with little golden designs in it. Her long gold hair was pulled up in a loose bun and had chopsticks in it. Soon the vows were said and Ann was now Hiromu's wife. Everyone was proud of her, because now she wouldn't be known as the biggest whore outside of the brothels.

"Risako," Tasuke whispered. "I forgot to tell you, yesterday I was given orders from my boss to inspect an order of crops from the mainland. I'll be gone for about a week, if you don't mind."

"When do you leave?" she replied.

"After this wedding..."

"Tasuke, you should warn me ahead of time about these things. That way I don't make plans. Oh well...You can go." She lied. Actually the only thing she was angry about him leaving on short notice it doesn't give her much time to actually make plans with Jine.

"Thanks, honey." He bended over and kissed her. She cringed and Jine glared at him.

After the wedding, Tasuke left with Andrew to inspect the crops on the mainland. The first thing Risako did was waddle over to Jine.

"Your looking very...pregnant...Uhu." Jine chuckled.

"Hmmm..I wonder why? Hee hee." she giggled.

"So how's the baby?"

"Pretty good I guess. It's been moving all over the place. I think it might come...Ack!" She clutched her stomach and saw a puddle of water forming at her feet. "Umm...That's not good..."

"Risako! You're in labor! God didn't you know that!" he yelled as he picked her up and ran her back into the restaurant. "Someone help! Risako's in labor!"

"Risako!" Ann-chan cried, "Did you have to go into labor on the day of my wedding! You're just jealous of the attention."

"No I'm not! I can't control that stuff! It just happens when it does! You should know! You have children!"

"Sissy! Are you having your baby?" Andi squealed.

"Is it true! I'll bet it looks like Tasuke! He said that his other child looked like him." Iwa let the cat out of the bag.

"Iwa! Go to bed! I'll deal with you later. You too, Andi, but not because you are in trouble. I just don't want you in the way."

Jine carried Risako upstairs and laid her down on her bed. He could tell that she was in pain. Sadly there was nothing he could do for her. Her mother gave her some sort of herb that was supposed to ease pain and make child bearing easier, but that did not, however, ease Jine's worrying. She was gripping his hand tightly and sweating profusely. Soon her mother jumped up and yelled. "We've got a head!"

Not but a few minutes later the baby was delivered and it was safe in it's mother's arms. "It's a girl." she said proudly.

"What are you going to name her?" Jine stared curiously at the small being.

"Chiori Kitagawa." Everyone's jaw dropped when she announced the surname of the child. It wasn't customary for the child to take the mother's maiden name.

"But Risa-chan, what will Tasuke think?" Tsura said.

"I dunno, Mom. What will Tasuke think about any of this. He was not here for her birth, but my ex-fiancé' was. The bastard never told me he had a kid! This child looks nothing like him. She looks like me. That's final."

"Risako, it will look like she doesn't have a father." Ann said.

"I don't care. From all the times he's gone, and all the secrets he's kept from me, according to me she has no father. Just a mother." she spat.

"Risako, let's not get bitter." Jine smiled. "This should be a time for celebration. This is your first child! And she's healthy and beautiful! Smile! Uhu!"

"I guess you're right." she smiled at her new daughter. "Jine, would you like to hold her?"

"Ummm, well, I dunno. I'm not exactly the most gentle person, I wouldn't want to hurt her..." he look around nervously.

"Jine, you aren't going to hurt her. You'll be fine." she said as she handed Jine his daughter.

"Jine! Bend down there beside Risako! I've got a camera!" Anthony yelled. Jine bent down close to Risako and held Chiori delicately. The flash of the camera scared her and she started to cry, so Jine promptly handed her to Risako.

"Funny, none of my children or Tasuke have that square, flat nose. It's strange that she has one..." Anthony examined his granddaughter.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Father. Hehe."

"Must be..."

The week passed quickly and before she knew it, Tasuke was home. He didn't approve of Chiori's name or of the company of which was with her during the delivery but that all passed. Jine decided to stay away from the place for a while, but when he said a while he didn't mean 5 years. During his vacation he got so caught up with killing people that he forgot about Risako and his daughter. But he was reminded one day when he saw a family that looked very familiar at a town market. He strolled up to them coolly and asked the father his name.

"My name is Hiromu Nakamura. Sir, you look very familiar..." Not but a split second later his blonde wife whirled around and jumped on Jine back.

"Udo Jine you bastard! Where the Hell did you go! Risako got depressed, AGAIN! She got over it though...Her daughter's doing fine. Funny thing though. Her hair is a smoky color like someone else I know. Dad found out about who Chiori's father is. He wasn't happy. She still thinks that Tasuke is her father though. She hates him, but then again, she's quite a trouble-maker. She spits at him, she bites, but her favorite thing to do is pout and glare. She has the loveliest death-glare I've ever seen." Ann cursed, forgetting about her nearby children.

"I decided that I would leave for a while and I lost track of time. I must see her. Where is she?"

"I won't tell you. You'll just leave her again."

"No! I promise to stay this time! Just let me see her, please!" he was getting desperate.

"Jine, use a little common sense. Where do you think she is?"

"The Kitagawa restaurant?"

"Duh!"

"Where am I?"

"If you would take some time to look around you would see that your favorite hotel is right there and the restaurant is right around the corner. Get a bite to eat. She's on duty right now. See if she recognizes you. Your looks have changed some."

"Not really. It's just the beard. I'll go clean up first. Uhu. Hold on...Last time I checked you had 2 kids and one in the oven...Now you have four...You failed to introduce me." he chuckled.

"Oh! The oldest is Tetsu as you already know. Then there's Kitsuo, you know her too. The next one is the one I was pregnant with when you left her name is Hira, and the youngest is Hiro. He's just a year old."

"Hello!" he smiled. "Well I hate to rush off, but I really need to see Risako."

After he shaved and bathed he put on his old Shinsengumi robe just for old-times sake and ran to the Kitagawa restaurant. (A/N: He's doing all this at his old apartment. That's where he's getting this stuff.) He walked inside and sat down in a booth. Nothing had changed. He saw a young girl waiting on a table. She was quite beautiful. Her light blonde hair reached right about to her butt and when she turned around he saw that she had the Kitagawa/Jones family trademark, piercing blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss. I haven't been waited on yet." he said smiling.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience, Sir. I will go get the head waitress immediately." she said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"That was odd...Around that age those girls have always been loud and playful. Even Risako..." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman standing in front of him. It was Risako and she looked pissed.

"Udo Jine! How dare you leave this place for 5 years and then show up asking for food!" she grabbed him by the shirt and yelled at him. "You have NO idea what has been going on the past years! Andi got harassed by one of our customers last year and now she's still afraid to talk to people. Tasuke has been driving me crazy and Chiori acts so much like you it's sickening! She's has only met you once dammit!" Risako yelled quietly.

"Well, I thought you would be happier to see me, uhu!" Jine smirked.

"If you didn't come from out of now where I would be!" she smiled. "But I can't stay mad for long. You're a loveable oaf!" she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Umm, I take is Tasuke isn't home..." Jine sweatdropped.

"Nope! He is at the mainland for a month dealing with more business with Andrew."

"How about we go out to the festival like old times. You can even bring Chiori."

"That sounds great! Mom's baby-sitting her. I'll go get her!" she rushed off. She returned holding the hand of a young girl. She stood as high as her mother's waist and had smoky colored hair much like Jine's that was pulled up into a pony tail. She had Risako's eyes. They were the color of cold steel. The girl gave Jine a sinister grin. That made him positive that she was his.

They walked down the same streets that Jine and Risako did when they were young, but now they were both holding the hands of their daughter. She was swinging happily between her parents. Finally she broke the sacred silence.

"Hey mister, your a lot nicer than my daddy...My daddy is always away. He always has to go to the mainland with uncle Andrew." she said.

"I get that a lot...Uhu." Jine said as he gave Risako a funny look.

"Shut up, Jine..." she growled under her breath.

"Hey mister! Let's all get our picture taken together, 'kay?" she said happily.

"I really don't think I should..." Jine said, remembering his bad reputation. Suddenly Chiori jumped with the agility of a samurai and grabbed the collar of Jine's shirt and growled at him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Your going to do it...I want this picture because even though I just met you your already more of a daddy to me than my actual daddy. You can be my new daddy. So that means I need a picture of you and my mommy!"

"Chiori!" Risako was stunned at this behavior.

"Risako, don't worry. Uhu. I actually am very impressed and flattered. I guess I have to now." He laughed.

"Yay!" said a content Chiori.

The picture guy gave a funny look because he knew the Kitagawa family and "knew" that Jine was not the father. He just shrugged and took the picture. Risako was looking rather reserved as she usually was, Jine gave a nice toothless smile, and Chiori was holding Jine's hand and looking up at both of them.

Later that day when Jine had returned to his apartment, Chiori was looking at the picture while sitting on her mother's lap. Risako just shook her head.

"She really is his female likeness..." she whispered at she kissed the child's head.

Starlite: REVIEW!


	15. Going Blind

Chapter 14: Going Blind

Starlite: I'm starting to at least control my procrastinating...Here's chapter 14!

Risako started her day in the kitchen much like every other day. She was peeling potatoes and chopping up meat for breakfast for the rough men who eat there. Chiori was sitting behind her in the floor banging on some pots. For once, Tasuke was home and was standing beside a stove talking to Chiori.

"Risa-san, have you ever wondered who Chiori looks like?" Tasuke pondered.

"Yes, I think she looks like my father. I think that's why her hair isn't black." She said as she continued to chop chicken.

"But if she looked like your father then her hair would be blonde, not smoky colored. And the shape of her face is totally different."

"Tasuke, must we argue about this? I'm worn out from working late nights and it really doesn't matter who she looks like." Risako sighed.

"Yes it does." He growled as he came up behind her and grabbed the hand with the knife. "Rumor has it that you were and still are, cheating on me."

"That's absurd. Who put that notion in your head?" she said coolly.

"Well, it just so happens that I am quite good friends with the very camera man that took your, Chiori's, and Jine's picture. I have always known that you were just using me. Is Chiori even my daughter?" He growled shaking her wrist.

"Risako!" her mother yelled from the dining area, "You have someone who wants to see you!"

"Let me go, Tasuke..." she glared at him.

"Very well..." he said as he slunk to the back of the kitchen.

"Send them in here. I'm busy, Mother!" she yelled.

Soon, a very excited Jine bound into the room. He was simply glowing. "Risako! Guess what!"

"What, Jine?" she smiled, not looking up from her chopping.

"I got a job as an assassin! I can work from home doing what I love and still get paid quite a bit!"

She stopped what she was doing and forcefully stabbed her knife into the wall. "What! I thought you said you were going to stop killing!" she yelled. The entire restaurant got quiet.

"Risako, you know I can't do that! It's my life! It's the only thing I know how to do!" Jine said, the expression on his faced was pained. He seemed sad for the first time in his life since he met Risako.

"Jine, you and I both know that that is untrue." she said with an equally pained expression, "You know how to love me. Me _and_ our daughter."

"This is enough!" Tasuke stormed into the room and grabbed Jine by the collar. "She is MY wife! The last thing she needs in her life is an unreliable assassin! You get her knocked up and then run off for 5 years! I've taken this WAY too long and now, Udo Jine, I'm going to kill you!"

A shower of blood filled the room, Tasuke had stabbed Jine in the stomach. But although Tasuke had got the first strike, Jine still had managed to slice him into before he knew what hit him. Tasuke was dead. Risako was free, but she had tears in her eyes. She ran off crying as hard as she could. Jine wasn't far behind her. Unfortunately the festival was still going on and so she got lost in a crowd very easily. He had to stop after a while, he knew she would eventually come home.

A week and a half passed and Risako was still gone. Chiori was very upset. The father that she knew was dead and her mommy was missing. Jine had been off looking for Risako and quite frankly, he didn't want to get charged with murder. Tsura was trying her best to comfort her young granddaughter.

"Chiori, is it really necessary for you to carry on like this? Your mommy is fine. She sent me a letter the other day. She said for me to tell you not to worry about her. She's just off doing mommy stuff." Tsura lied.

"Really?" Chiori cheered up for the time being. "Can I see the letter?"

"Grandpa already threw it away. I'll show you the next one I get. I promise." she smiled as she flipped through her actual mail. There was one letter that stood out. It was from Jine to her. That was the first letter that Jine hadn't sent to Risako in a long time.

Dear Mrs. Jones,

I am aware that Risako is missing. I am also aware that you know that I killed Tasuke. I don't want to sound like a bad guy but first of all, I think I know where to find Risako. I've been looking for her and will continue to look for her until she is found, dead or alive. I am willing to give you information about her if and only if you are willing to drop the charges held against me. Please consider this. I love Risako and our daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life showing her that. Mrs. Jones, if it wasn't for your daughter I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did.

Jin-e

"(sigh) That poor man...If he can bring Risako back, I'd give him anything he wanted. I best write a letter to him saying that!"

Meanwhile, back with Jin-e...

Jine was a wreck. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't hardly breathe because he was unsure about Risako. It was late at night and he had built a fire. He was plotting where to look next. He was almost asleep when suddenly he heard hoof beats approaching. The cloaked horseback figure stopped at is camp site and stared at him.

"Udo Jine," a familiar voice said, "I'm glad I ran into you."

Risako dismounted her animal and wrapped her arms around Jine. "What in the holy Hell are you doing here! Do you realize that everyone is looking for you?"

"Yup!" she chimed contently, clinging to his arm. Jine sweatdropped.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jine glared evilly.

"Nothing. Hehe. I got upset and so I took some time to cool off. Now I'm fine, let's go home." she smiled.

"It's not that simple. I'm charged with murder..."

"So? I actually would be the one who would be placing charges. I'm his widow. So...All charges are dropped...Can we go home now?" she whined.

"No. Not yet. There's one thing I had to do. I promised myself that if I found you alive and safe that I would do this cause I'm sick and tired of losing you. Risako Kitagawa, widow of Tasuke the bastard, will you marry me?" Jine said as he pulled out a ring.

"Of course!" she smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Starlite: **_REVIEW!_**


	16. True Happiness?

Chapter 15: True Happiness?

Starlite: Oh and here's a warning...This plot is gonna skip around a little in this chapter...Sorry, anyway, here's chapter 15 of Blinded By Blood! Sorry for the lack of updates...**REMEMBER TO ALWAYS REVIEW!**

Risako and Jine had been home for a few months. Chiori was happy as a lark knowing that she can stay with her real parents now. They had opted for a small private wedding. Jine was much to 'famous' to have a big wedding. They were official. After all those years of cheating to be, wishing to be, and dreaming of being Mrs. Udo Risako, her wishes were fulfilled.

Jine had been out for a week on the job. Risako, naturally, was worried. She hadn't even got news from anyone that he was alright. That was usually Hiromu's job. Jine knew that he needed to sneak quietly into their house so he wouldn't wake Chiori. Risako most likely hadn't slept since he had been gone. He slid the door open. There sat Risako in the middle of the floor. "Oh Jine! Your home!" she yelled as she ran toward him. She stopped before she got to him though. "Oh God...Jine...What happened...What happened to your eyes..." she just stood there in horror.

"They have been like that ever since I left. I don't know what the problem is." he said.

"Jine, are you...Are you going blind?" she started to tear up.

"No Risako. I think it has to do with the Shin-no-ippo. Maybe where I send pounding waves from my eyes, my eyes are bruised...Uhu uhu." he chuckled.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter. We need to get you to a doctor." she said sternly.

"Is Daddy home?" Chiori said sleepily from the corner of her bedroom door.

"Yes Honey, but Daddy's a little bit sick right now. I'm going to take you to Grandma Tsura while I take Daddy to the doctor."

"Ok Mommy." she quickly agreed as they went on their way to the Kitagawa restaurant. They dropped her off and decided to visit the new family doctor, Hiromu.

"Hiromu, it's amazing that you became a doctor after all those years of killing. But I guess that means you've seen all the gruesome stuff. I know first-hand, uhu. Anyway, what do you think is up?" Jine asked.

"Nothing. Your eyes just had a weird reaction to the Shin-no-ippo. Your perfectly fine." he said contently.

"That's a relief." Risako sighed.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go get Chiori."

Days flew by like a summer breeze. Eleven years disappeared. Some were good, some were bad. Chiori grew as did the rest of the children. Anthony Jones passed away due to heart failure. Risako and Jine bore a son, he was named Jiro, Udo Jiro. He was now five years old. Chiori had also adopted Jine's last name. Jine was still an assassin, more notorious than he had ever been. He wasn't home much and rumor had it that he was trying to kill important men in the government. This day was not an exception.

"Jine! You're leaving again?" Risako cried, "Tomorrow is Jiro's birthday..."

"Don't worry. It's only a few towns away. If I leave now, get the job done, and come home I should be home by tomorrow evening. It's easy to travel this early in the morning so if you would excuse me, Risa, my first and only love." He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Stop it. You know that's not true and I know that it's not true. Your only love is killing people. Jine, someday all of that is going to come back and get you. Please stay with me. Just for today. I have a bad feeling about this." she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Trust me, baby." He picked her up and kissed her, a lot less lightly than before. "Give me a chance."

"Jine, do what you want. I trust you'll do the right thing." she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for Jiro's party. I promise. All I have to do is kill a slob named Tani. But, I better be going. Risako-chan, I love you so much." he smiled.

"Daddy! Are you going to be back for my party tomorrow?" Jiro said as he and his sister entered the room. He had coal black hair like Risako and the same cold blue eyes. His face was similar to that of Jine. Chiori looked more like Jine than Jiro did. Her smoky hair was long and pulled back with a ribbon, her eyes were cold. She looked much older than sixteen, she was well-developed. The only thing that kept the men at bay was knowing who her father was and what he'd do to them if he saw them with his daughter.

"Father, must you leave again?" Chiori asked.

"Ori-chan, Jiro-chan, I love you both. The only thing I live for is my family." Jine smiled and embraced both of his children, kissing them both on the top of the head.

"I guess...I guess I can let you go then." Risako smiled as she looked at them.

"Well, my children, I must leave if I'm going to be back in time for this party. I'll see you tomorrow." Jine said, shaking himself from their grip. "Goodbye, my family." He said as he slid the door open and left.

"Come children. Help me cook." Risako said, trying to keep their minds off of Jine.

The next day came quite quickly. It was late at night. Jiro's birthday party had came and went. Jine hadn't showed up. Risako had already put Jiro to bed and Chiori was wondering about the whole situation but agreed to act calm and go to bed without an argument. Poor Risako, another night of sitting up waiting on Jine. Suddenly she was shaken from her semi-conscious state by the door sliding open. She ran to the door to jump into Jine's arms only find that the person at the door was Hiromu. "Risako, we need to talk."

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"Risako, it's Jine. He's dead."

Starlite: OMG! Jin-e's dead! That's so sad! I hate it! But it had to happen...Or else I'll never finish this beast...Anyway, sorry for the extreme lack of updates...**REMEMBER TO ALWAYS REVIEW!**


End file.
